For them
by Thisfanggirl
Summary: Bella finds out she's pregnant, with Damons offspring. How will he react when she tells him? What about the Cullens, the Volturi and the Orignial Vampires? Rated M for language and possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this story because I wanted to read something similar and couldn't find anything (so any recommendations would be great). It's my first time writing in a long time!**

 **The story is set during season 2 of TVD and New Moon of Twilight though I will be mixing and matching storylines as it suits my needs for this fic. I hope everyone reading enjoys :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Bella sighed looking out the rainy window on the ride back to Forks. Edwards cold body was wrapped around her as Rosalie put her foot to the floor driving as fast as the rest of her undead family. Bella had done the right thing of that she was sure. Edward was now alive and well thanks to her. It was just… she'd hurt _him_ by doing that. Never mind they'd both decided it was just for now, just for fun, just comfort. If nothing else they were friends. And Bella had taken off without a second look back. Only when she'd been on the plane with Alice had she thought again about him.

Bella knew without her there, in Forks, that he'd go back to the small town that he'd come from just over three short months ago. Still she found herself craning her neck looking for signs of his car through the heavy raindrops on the window.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked while running a nose up her neck and breathing Bella's scent in. Something he'd taken to doing every hour or so.

"Yeah. Fine." She replied without looking at him.

"You still smell different. Sweeter almost." Edward mused. "Maybe you're coming down with something."

"I don't feel sick." She muttered barely paying attention. Yeah the scent thing was strange but she had other things on her mind. More important things. A pair of blue eyes burnt into her memory hardening as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving with a wave. No hard feelings.

"We're here Bella." Rosalie's voice snapped Bella out of her wistful musings and her heart picked up at the sight of Charlie's cruiser still outside of their home. Damn he was going to be pissed, she realised.

"I'll be upstairs waiting love." Edward declared before giving her a brief icy kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. Sure." Bella replied with a quick, tense smile and got out of the car her heart pounding as she went to face the music her disappearance had created.

Sure enough Charlie was fuming. Though not as mad as Edward was going to be. He was surely listening to every word and now he knew of the other. Of Damon.

Bella knew her dad was mad thinking she'd taken off to go back to Damon's home town with him without saying anything. But he was furious when he learnt she'd disappeared with Edward, even without her spilling how she'd gone to Italy to face vampire royalty and almost certain death. He kept asking about Damon. Wouldn't shut up about him.

In the end Bella had to shout over her dad's tirade. "Damon's gone back dad! We all knew it wasn't going to last himself included! This has nothing to do with him so just leave him out of it okay!?"

Charlie had liked Damon despite his initial misgivings. He'd brought Bella out of her shell. He'd made her laugh, brought the spark back in her eyes that her father hadn't seen since before Bella had moved back with him. In Charlie's opinion Damon was nothing short of perfect for his daughter. Though he would never say that to anyone especially the man himself. He enjoyed verbally sparring with Damon, kept him on his toes that was for sure.

In the end it had been decided that Bella was grounded and she went up to her room in a strop. Knowing while she did that she'd have to face the repercussions; Edward now knew about Damon. Something she had been hoping she could approach with a little bit more sensitivity than Edward had received in hearing about it from Charlie's outburst.

It seemed to take Bella less time than normal to be at her room. The stairs somehow having shrunk, the corridor not as long as usual. She took a deep breath before steeling herself and going inside.

There he was laying on the bed as though he'd never left her all those months ago. As though he was always meant to be there.

Edward turned and faced her. Bella had to hold back a flinch at the look in his eyes. It was somewhere between murderous and deeply hurt.

"Edward…" She started with a stutter and a heavy heart. He stopped her with a raised hand though.

"It's okay. You moved on as I intended for you to do. I understand." His voice was devoid of all emotion. Exactly as she had felt until Damon had come along to kick her ass out of it.

"It's not like that. He's gone. It's over. You left me and he came here and…" Bella wasn't sure how to explain it all.

"How long…?" Edward asked still with that emotionless voice, his eyes burning into hers as though he could access her brain and it's hidden secrets through them.

"You'd been gone for almost five months. Dad was trying to send me to a shrink. Then he came. We had three months together give or take." Edward gave a curt nod at her answer.

"So did you love him. Do you love him?"

How did she explain what they had. What she had felt for him. What Damon could never feel for her.

"We weren't in love. It was like… like he was my best friend and worse enemy at the same time. We felt for each other and love could have been there but it wasn't. We were both to hurt from others for that." Bella explained her heart lurching as she did. Yes there could have been love there. She hadn't wanted it. It was the last thing she wanted but Damon didn't give two shits what people had wanted and he'd carved out a small place in her heart regardless.

"So where does that leave us?" Edward asked in a small voice she had never heard from him before.

"You were the one that left Edward. I still love you. I think you need to answer that question." Bella wrapped her arms around herself waiting for the answer. She loved Edward desperately and she wanted him with every fibre of her being but at the end of the day she now knew she could live without him. Truly live.

"I am willing to forget the past and start again if you are love." With his words Bella's heart swelled. She had him back just as she had wished for. And if a small part of her was thinking about brilliant blue eyes instead of amber she would never admit it. She would push it from her mind.

* * *

 **So there you have it, the first chapter, normally they will be a little longer. I am going to be posting every Friday. Any feedback would be welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the great response! I got tons done today. If I can carry on writing like this I may be able to post twice a week!**

 **I do not own any recognisable characters, settings or situations. The rest is mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The weeks passed quickly. Edward and Bella were soon almost normal again. With the exception of Edward's jealousy issues that is.

When Edward had agreed to give them another shot Bella had allowed him to ask any questions he wanted with the provision that Damon was not brought up again after that.

And Edward had asked.

"How did you meet?"

Bella had to lie to answer that one, she'd give Damon's secret away otherwise. Not such much lie as skirt the truth. "Damon was passing by." And he had been, but he'd been passing through the forest and saved her from the ravenous Laurent. Then tried to compel her to forget. It seemed no vampire tricks worked on her defective brain.

"Where did he take you on your first date?" That was anothet hard one as they'd never had a date really. She settled for the first time he'd taken her to the lodge.

"What did you do together?"

"When did he meet your dad?"

"How old is he?"

"What did he look like?"

The questions seemed never ending and Bella had to hold certain things back which she felt awful for doing. However she had made a promise and she never went back on them lightly.

After that Edward had refused to go places she had been with Damon. Refused to do things they had done together and was more protective than ever of her. Almost as if he was guarding a treasure rather than having a relationship with a sentient being.

To make matters worse Bella had started becoming unwell in the past week.

Just a stomach bug or the beginnings of the flu but to be around Edward you would think she had the black plague.

Bella woke up with a small smile on her face after a wonderful dream that she couldn't quite remember and turned to face Edward. "Morning!" She smiled brightly.

"Good morning love." He smiled back though with not as much enthusiasm.

She sat up and stretched before jumping out of bed at the now familiar feeling of her stomach twisting. Bella ran to the bathroom and started heaving into the porcelain. She hated being sick with a passion.

"What can I do love?" Edward's voice came from behind her even though she had repeatedly told him she didn't want him seeing her like this.

"Crackers." She responded. They seemed to be the only thing helping at the moment.

He was back before she could wipe the now lank hair around her face. Propping herself up next to the toilet she took the crackers with a wan smile. "Thanks."

"Bella if you don't go see Carlisle today I will call for him to come here. This has gone on long enough."

Bella sighed knowing that he was probably right. "Fine I will go see Carlisle at the hospital providing you go hunting while I do." Getting Edward to go hunt was harder than ever now. He never seemed to want to be away from her side. It was a little stifling if she was honest.

"Compromise?" Edward shot back with a small smile. "I'll go hunting after you've seen Carlisle and been given the all clear."

Bela mentally sighed but gave in knowing it was the best she was going to get.

A short while later Bella was sat outside Carlisle's office at the hospital with Edward wrapped around her while they waited to be seen.

"Bella, son, please come in." Carlisle gestured as he opened the door wide for them both with a bright smile on his movie star looking face.

They took the comfy seats the other side of Carlisle's standard issue desk which was much less grand than the one he had at the Cullen home.

"Edward tells me you're ill Bella?" He was calm and professional acting as any doctor would be in this situation which put Bella slightly at ease.

"It's just a stomach bug I think." She replied.

"You'll forgive me, be that as it may I have to ask about your symptoms." Carlisle responded with an easy smile. The girl was being as stubborn as always.

"I'm having sickness and struggling to keep things down." Bella said.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Bella said the same time Edward said "yes."

"You're always tired and your scents changed." Edward said before giving me a worried look.

"Okay." Carlisle said slowly obviously thinking about all the things that could possibly be wrong with Bella. She on the other hand was a little annoyed. All this for a simple stomach bug? Give her another week and she was sure she would feel right as reign. "With your permission Bella I would like to do a few tests."

Bella nodded knowing that she wasn't likely to get out of them between Carlisle himself and Edward.

"Edward perhaps you should go hunt son." Edward opened his mouth obviously to argue but he stopped and then reluctantly nodded his head. Something in Carlisle's thoughts prevented him from arguing further.

Edward faced Bella and traced her face delicately with a finger. "I'll be back for you in a couple of hours love. You'll be safe with Carlisle." She fought another eye roll. Of course she'd be safe in a hospital. Even she wasn't that much of a danger magnet.

As soon as Edward had departed Carlisle asked Bella to raise the sleeve of her top so he could take some blood. With a shudder she agreed.

"Bella. When was your last menstruation cycle?" Carlisle asked quietly after he had finished.

"I can't remember." Bella blushed. She hadn't really had to think about it for a while. How long had it been, surely last month? Maybe the month before? She couldn't remember.

"I see." Carlisle put the blood in a clear bag with a label on the side and walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

Bella sat fidgeting on her own for ten minutes or so. She couldn't see how the date of her last period was a relevant question. Unless… Carlisle perhaps thought she was pregnant. If he had come right out and asked her though she could put his mind to rest. She was not. That one was impossible. Maybe though it was something to do with her thyroid. That could mess up periods. She this knew as Renee had had a problem with hers a couple of years back.

Carlisle came back shaking Bella from her musings. "We should only be waiting half an hour or so for the results. While we are I was hoping you would consent to a urine sample for me?"

"Sure doc." Bella replied feeling the need to relieve herself from nerves anyway. "What are these tests for?"

"To be frank Bella I'm testing your levels of HCG." At her blank look Carlisle sighed. "I'm checking to see if you are pregnant."

Bella sat back down. "I'll save you a test then Carlisle. I'm not pregnant. It's impossible."

"Forgive me Bella but then you are a virgin still?"

Bella blushed furiously knowing while she did that this wasn't going to end well. "No. I'm not."

Carlisle nodded with a small frown on his face but also understanding was present. "Then you can surely see the need for a pregnancy test. Unless Edward…?" He left the question unfinished but Bella knew what he was asking.

"No. Not with Edward. With Damon." Bella wished that the ground would open up and swallow her right then. She had obviously disappointed Carlisle. "I didn't think he was coming back." She added quietly, a tear leaking down her cheek unbidden.

"Oh Bella. I understand. We all would. Even Edward. I dare say especially Edward. He meant for you to move on and you tried too. That is not such a terrible thing." Carlisle reached out and swept hair from her face in a fatherly fashion his compassion shining through. "You can obviously see the need for me to test you for pregnancy. No form of contraception is fool proof. So just to be on the safe side." He pulled out a cup and pushed it towards her over the desk.

Bella nodded and took it before getting up to leave. It was still impossible. She knew that but without giving away Damon's secret she couldn't tell Carlisle why that was.

She returned as quickly as she could handing the half full cup back to Carlisle with another blush. A trait she desperately wished that she could control.

Carlisle turned his back on Bella while performing the necessary test. A sigh shaking him as he saw the answer he thought that he'd get. This was going to destroy Bella and possibly his family with it.

"Bella. You are pregnant." Carlisle announced to the stunned looking teenager.

"I can't be. It must be a false positive. It's impossible."

"False positive are very rare and normally caused by some form of medication which I can see you have not been on. We can wait for the blood results. But I am sure they are going to give us the same results. You are pregnant Bella." Carlisle explained as gently as he could all the while internally cursing the fates that had done this to the girl he saw as another daughter and to his son. Their relationship was unlikely to survive this. That much he was sure of. Then they had the complication of the Volturi. For sure the next few months were going to be difficult.

"That's impossible. Damon's a vampire." Bella's voice was so small he could almost believe he misheard her.

"A vampire?" Carlisle silently prayed that his hearing was failing him.

"Yes. A vampire. Not like you though. He has fangs and can sleep. But he is a vampire. I can't be pregnant." Bella was shell shocked but she was also sure something else had to be going on. She could not be possibly be pregnant.

Carlisle looked momentarily stunned then stood suddenly. His vampire reactions almost scaring Bella.

"There is only one way to determine this. I'll go see if there is a room free so we can do a prenatal scan on you." Carlisle stopped at the door and looked Bella over. "You're sure? That this Damon was an original vampire?"

"He didn't call himself that but yes. Im sure. I saw his fangs myself. He showed me something similar to like what Edward did when I figured out what you all are." Bella said tears falling fast now. Her heart was hurting more speaking about Damon. Something she had avoided doing. She loved Edward, she did. But she missed Damon more than she thought she would and right now she would have given anything to have him there by her side. Agreeing with her and telling the doctor just how impossible this situation was. All with his special way with words.

Carlisle nodded at Bella and quietly left the room, leaving Bella with her thoughts.

Although there was no way that Bella could be pregnant she was as scared as she would have been none the less. Terrified even.

"Isabella?" A nurse asked sticking her head around the door. Bella nodded in response. "Doctor Cullen has asked me to come and get you." Bella nodded getting up to follow the nurse her stomach lurching with nerves as she did. The nurse was chattering away as they walked the corridors of the small hospital, Bella didn't hear a word though. A strange buzzing noise seemed to have filled her ears.

The nurse opened a door and Bella stepped through into the room where Carlisle was waiting for her.

Carlisle explained what was going to happen then left her to get ready.

When she called quietly that she was ready Carlisle reentered the room and began the scan. The small screen was facing Carlisle so Bella was staring at his face trying to gauge what was happening by his expression alone. Hundreds of years of schooling though meant his face gave nothing away.

A moment later and Carlisle showed the screen to her. The screen was blurry but discernible. There were two blobs there.

"You have two healthy children there Bella. I would say they are almost two months old. Does that tally with dates for you?" Carlisle was saying but Bella only heard that she had two children in her stomach. She was pregnant. With half human half vampire children. She was pregnant with twins. She was going to be a single mother. Of twins. Two. Two babies.

"Bella!" Carlisle's sharp call made Bella jump out of it slightly. "I need you to tell me if that's roughly right. These are not your regular children. I need to know if they are growing at a normal rate or if we need to be prepared for them to come early."

Bella blinked and nodded before finding her voice which sounded very weak to her own ears. "That… yes that would be about right. But how…?"

"I've been giving it some thought. Women as vampires do not change, they are stuck at the time of their change. Therefore their body's are unable to accept a child. A male, a living human male that is, can produce children possibly for as long as he lives. Men in their late 70's have been known to father children. So if a male vampire and a human woman are intimate the possibility is there. Granted it's is extremely rare. I've never come across it before but it is possible."

"Damn." Bella muttered in shock. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at her two babies on the screen.

"What do I do now?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"I can't tell you what to do. I can tell you that no matter what you have support and that you also have options at the moment. You won't have for much longer though." Bella understood what he was saying and although she was pro-choice the thought of getting rid of her babies left her feeling uneasy and wrong. No she couldn't do that herself. They had been made through friendship, trust and comfort. She wouldn't do that.

"I can't get rid of them." Bella stated softly.

"I thought not. It's not in your nature." Carlisle sighed again. "Then there are basics for a normal pregnancy we should discuss. But to be honest I'm as blind here as you. I do think that you should tell your father, the babies father and Edward however. It will not be long before you can't keep it from either Edward or your dad. As for the babies father he may have more information than I do."

Bella nipped at her lower lip a habit she'd almost been rid of before nodding. It seemed as though she had a lot of explaining to do. At least she had a starting point. That was something.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and the only way for me to know if you're enjoying the story or not :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. So I'm in hospital (boo) I finished this chapter here. I hope it reads okay as I have been on morphine. I'm not sure when I will be next updating as I'm having an operation tomorrow. I have started the next chapter though.**

 **Thank you to everyone who hss reviewed or favourited or followed this story.**

 **I own nothing from the Vampite Diaries or Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Telling Charlie had been the first on Bella's list of things to do. She had Carlisle make excuses to Edward for her before she sped to the police station to speak with him in private. Her truck wasn't exactly the quickest vehicle on the road but she got there in record time nonetheless.

As soon as Bella entered she saw Charlie laughing away with his deputy Mark and a pang of remorse hit her. She was about to screw up his day big time.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called seeing her. "Whats up?"

"Hey dad. Can we talk?" She asked her dad nervously.

The smile dropped from Charlies face and he ushered her into his office telling Mark to take any calls that came.

"So what's up?" Charlie looked as nervous as Bella was feeling then.

"Dad…" Tears filled her eyes with just that one word. "I'm pregnant." There was no use beating around the bush.

Charlies face turned an unnatural shade of purple as he looked over his daughter. He was quiet for almost ten minutes before speaking again. "I'm going to murder Edmund!"

Bella was quick to step in. Albeit quietly. "Dad, they're not Edwards. They're Damons."

"They?" Came Charlie's halting reply.

"Yeah twins." Bella said just as quietly.

"Jeez Bella. I thought you knew about all of that. How to avoid this?" Charlie's eyes held pain and anger. She couldn't blame him.

"Apparently it didn't work." As close to the truth as she could ever get with her dad anyway.

"You don't say. Does he know?"

"You're the first one I've told." Bella replied.

"You know what you wanna do about it?" Her dad asked sadly.

"I want to keep them dad."

He sighed a deep pain filled sigh. "Yeah I guessed as much. You know you have to tell him right kid."

"Yes. I'm going to tell Edward then I'm going to go tell Damon." Bella told Charlie her grand plan so far.

"You're going there. To Virginia?"

"Not really a over the phone conversation is it?" Bella said with a wry smile. That's if he'd even answer the phone to her anyway.

"Let me see what I can do about getting some vacation then." Charlie said.

"You're coming with me?" There were a lot of things Bella thought Charlie would say, that however was not one of them.

"Well I'm hardly going to let my pregnant teenage daughter traipse hundreds of miles alone am I? Plus I haven't taken holiday leave in over a year now. I think I'm owed." Charlie gave a small wan smile.

After a few minutes silence Bella stood up to leave. "Daddy I'm scared." It was the first time she'd called him that since she was tiny and it tugged on his heart strings.

Charlie got up and hugged her as close as he could. "I know sweetheart. But I'm here and we'll manage somehow." Bella didn't see the single tear slide down her dad's cheek as he lamented the loss of his only child's youth.

~0~

Bella felt even sicker as she travelled to the Cullen house. She was looking forward to telling Edward even less than she had been Charlie. At least her dad wasn't likely to literally kill her. Or leave her for that matter. Though she found the thought of Edward leaving her a lot more bearable than she would have done previously. If he didn't want her then she was not going to beg him. She deserved someone who wasn't going to jump ship at the first sign of trouble. Damon had taught her that.

She was shaking by the time she pulled up in front of the intimidating house. Swallowing back a wave of nausea she got out of the car and headed for the door. Carlisle opened the door with a small smile before she could knock.

"Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked with fatherly concern.

"Sick and shaky." Bella answered honestly.

"You should eat something small. Maybe some crackers."

"Yeah I'll get on that next."

"Sorry. Come in please." Carlisle moved away from the door so Bella could enter. She was surprised to see everyone sat around the dining table presumably for a family meeting.

Bella gave Carlisle a shrewd look.

"There are things that the whole family must consider with your information Bella." Carlisle said lowly though they both knew the rest of the family could easily hear them.

Bella nodded and took a seat next to Edward somehow managing to give a brief smile. She wondered if she would be able to keep the bile in her throat down.

"I know you're all wondering why I called a family meeting. Normally I would say that this information was purely between Edward and Bella." Carlisle started. "However there are issues we need to think about with these turn of events." Carlisle gave Bella a pointed look. She guessed it was her time to speak.

She looked directly at Edward reached out and gripped his hand tightly then swallowed again. "I'm…. Er….. I…." She couldn't get it out. She steeled herself and tried again. "Edward. I am pregnant. With twins."

He sat motionless, all the family did. No one moved for what felt like an eternity with the exception of Carlisle who was carefully gauging each one of his family.

"I didn't think Eddy and Bella Boo had…?" Before Emmett could finish with whatever crude saying he was going to Bella answered.

"We haven't Emmett. It was the guy I saw when Edward, when you all left." Bella said.

"I'm happy for you Bella." Rosalie said completely sincere for the first time that Bella could remember, however after hearing of Rose's past Bella wasn't surprised. "I can't see though how it's our business with the exception of Edward and maybe you Carlisle."

"The Volturi." Jasper spoke up from the other end of the long table. "Bella has to be changed or they'll kill her. And likely her children too."

"No." Bella gasped already fearing for her unborn children.

"They will not touch your children Bella. I'll make sure of it." Rosalie had never looked more like a vampire to Bella and she shuddered. However one vampire against an army was hardly going to make a difference.

"I think I may have a solution if Bella and other parties are agreeable." Carlisle said. Bella nodded to show she was listening but her attention was solely focused on Edward who had not moved or spoken this whole time. She could see Esme had a hand on his shoulder and was stroking it for some comfort.

"I think perhaps after the babies are born you should consider having the father change you." Bella turned from Edward to gape at the father figure of the family. He took in her unbelieving expression and hastened to continue. "If you're one of them you should be able to be around your children relatively quickly. As opposed to one of us when it may be a year maybe more before you could be near them. I am aware this would be a conversation you would have to have with him though."

"Hang on. What do you mean have him change her?" Edward spoke for the first time, a frown marring his marble face.

Carlisle looked to Bella for permission who sighed before nodding. She didn't want to break the promise she made to Damon that she would keep his secret but what choice did she have then really? "The father is a vampire also. Although not one of our kind. He is an original vampire." at the blank looks from his family Carlisle continued. "In speed and strength they are matched to us though the older the get the stronger they become. However they do not sparkle, they can eat and drink, they can also sleep though they do not need to for as long as a human. They can not go out in the daylight as it burns them, they can have gifts as well though they are not limited to one as our kind seem to be."

"What the fuck!"

"Emmett!" Esme challenged her 'son' for his language.

"Sorry mom. But seriously. Bella was knocked up by a vampire. One that sounds like it's half human or something and that we're only just hearing about!" Emmett looked as though he didn't really know what to think.

"Bella. You can't have those things." Edward interjected gesturing to her stomach. "Carlisle you have to get rid of them."

"What! No!" Bella moved out of her seat instinctively. Rose jumped up and formed a protective crouch in front of her. A growl coming from the beautiful blonde.

"They're monsters Bella. We don't know what they'll grow into or if they will hurt you." Edward scowled at her stomach.

"They are my children. You have no say in this Edward."

"If Bella wants to keep those babies I will die before I let you touch her." Rose hissed venom coming out with her words.

"I'm with Rosie on this one dude. It's Bella's decision." Emmett said coming to stand with the two females.

"You can't do this! This is between Bella and I!" Edward sounded like a whiny little boy.

"No son you're wrong. This is Bella's choice. It is for Bella alone to choose." Carlisle said firmly.

"Bella if you choose to keep those abominations then we cannot be together. I won't watch as they destroy you." Edward spat out petulantly.

"Then we can't be together Edward." Bella said sadly, deep down she knew it would come to this but it still made her want to weep.

Edward roared then and sprang at her faster than she could blink. A blur shot out and the next minute Edward was flying through the air and crashing into the stairs. Jasper was in front of Rose and Bella. A low menacing growl coming from deep inside of him.

"You will not touch her Edward. She deserves better from you. From us all." Jasper voice was dark and marred by his growl.

"Bella. Perhaps I should take you home." Alice said in a low voice hissing at Edward as she came to get her best friend.

"You are not welcome back here." Edward growled at his former girlfriend. "This isn't over Bella. I will not watch while you destroy yourself. I would forgive you for being a whore but not for letting yourself die!" It seemed all the men were in action at Edwards words however Emmett got there first and with an enraged roar ripped Edwards arm from his body.

Alice picked Bella up and carried her from the room away from the growling and fighting. "He won't come after you." She whispered into her best friend's ear knowing this was likely to be the last time they were together for a long time.

Bella fought back sobs until they were riding back in her truck, Alice driving. Then she let them loose.

"It's okay Bella. It will all work out for the best. You'll see." Alice murmured.

"Have you seen that?" Bella asked.

"No, I haven't been able to see you since before we came back, guess I know why now." Alice admitted. "But it will I'm sure of it."

~0~

The next few days passed quickly. Charlie and Bella were busy packing and receiving visits from the Cullens. All of them had stopped in to see Bella. All of them except Edward. They all offered help and Carlisle with Esme brought the prenatal vitamins that Bella would need.

Bella had also told Renee her news over the phone. A lot of crying happened mostly from her mom but in the end Renee assured Bella that she would stand by her and help wherever she could.

The morning that Bella was due to leave for Virginia Emmett and Rose pulled up to take her in Emmett's huge jeep with Charlie. Charlie was a lot more agreeable then Bella would have guessed he'd be.

The whole way to the airport and most of the flight Bella was locked inside her own thoughts. Most of them centered on worry for her children. Damon was nothing like Edward, the polar opposite mostly but still she was worried that Damon would have the same knee jerk reaction as Edward had. Get rid of them. Get rid of her precious babies.

Bella knew without a doubt that there was an extremely high chance that she would have to raise her children alone but she couldn't help but hope that maybe Damon may want to be even a little involved. Even if that meant yearly visits like with Charlie and herself while Renee was 'raising' her.

There was also the question of if she could do this. She was eighteen years old, hadn't graduated yet, no job, no prospects and she had nothing yet for her children who were almost three months. That was 6 months left at most. And that was if they grew at a normal rate. Bella was also worried as she had no idea what to do with children. How to look after them, care for them, raise them. She was praying that when people said it came naturally that it was true.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

A flight attendant was stood waiting with a meal outstretched toward Bella. "Sorry." Bella mumbled before taking the tray with a small smile. It smelt awful but Bella had been lectured more than once on the fact she had to eat. Had to eat extra if she could keep it down. In a normal pregnancy you didn't have to eat extra till the last trimester. With twins you had to pile that food on straight away. With half vampire twins, well who knew?

"That looks nice." Charlie said hiding a smile behind his fishing magazine.

"Then you eat it old man." Bella shot back grumpily.

"I don't need it." Charlie laughed good naturedly while patting his stomach.

Bella grumbled but ate the disgusting food which vaguely resembled cardboard. She was looking forward to a decent meal when they landed that was for sure.

The plane ride didn't seem to take long and before Bella knew it they were cruising past a sign which read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' in the rental Charlie had picked up. Well they were here. Time to face her ex. If she could call him that.

* * *

 **I would love to know what you think :) reviews will make my hospital stay a little better :D**

 **I will hopefully have the next chapter up on Saturday depending how the op goes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far. It means a lot. :)**

 **A huge thank you for the people that wished me luck for my operation, I'm still in hospital waiting to see if they are going to do it or not as they don't have a clue whats wrong. Anyway enough with the rambling.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Charlie drove them to the town's only B and B first and booked them two rooms for the week. He asked for directions from the elderly lady running the quaint place to the Salvatore Boarding house, which they knew to be Damons family home.

After Charlie took their bags to the rooms he handed Bella the car keys.

"Here. Go see him. I won't start worrying until tomorrow evening okay. But Bella, I am going to want to speak with Damon. Soon." With a nod and a quick hug Bella took the keys and went out to the car. The faster she got this over with the less time she had to sit feeling like she was about to face a firing squad.

The directions given were - luckily- quite easy to follow. The town while small was larger than Forks and had more life to it plus it was sunny for which Bella was almost grateful for. She had missed the sun.

The turning for the Salvatore Boarding house was, unlike the turning for the Cullens, very easy to find. Once out of the narrow lane leading through a pair of impressive gates Bella was pleasantly surprised to see a large manicured lawn, which fed one of the most stunning houses she had ever laid eyes upon. Unfortunately none of that was taking away the queasy feeling in her stomach.

She parked the car and walked slowly to the porch steeling herself for whatever reception she may get. With a deep breath and squaring her shoulders she knocked on the huge oak doors. Knowing Damon they were probably original as well.

After a minute or two the door was opened by a guy about her own age with dark brown hair and eyes to match. She guessed this was the brother Damon had told her so little about.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely but with an edge to his voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for Damon?" Bella asked swallowing a lump in her throat that was already forming. Her legs were shaking and she was fairly sure that she had never been so scared in her entire life.

"You know Damon?" The guy asked her with a raised eyebrow and an appraising look.

"Yes. I met him a few months back. Is he here?" Bella was starting to get impatient and feeling a little light headed as well.

"Yeah. Sure, come in." The vampire stepped back so she could enter.

Bella had to stop her mouth from gaping open, the interior of the home was more beautiful and opulent than the extravagant outside. It was a stunning home. Through an open doorway Bella was sure she could see a library and almost salivated. No wonder Damon had thought Forks boring. Any normal person would, but someone who lived here? Forks never stood a chance.

Bella followed Damon's younger brother through into a lounge area with an impressive fireplace that must have been almost as tall as she was. Big floor to ceiling windows framed one wall, beautiful wood paneling setting off the rest of the room giving it a lovely cosy feeling. What stood out most though were the two people inside the room. There was a beautiful, skinny female brunette in the room and then there was the gorgeous raven haired man she was there to see.

Both turned to look at her as she entered. Damons mouth opened comically for a second before he was a blur rushing over to her. "Bella! This is a pleasant surprise. What's wrong?" Blunt as ever.

Damons caring even after everything that had transpired between them was too much for Bella. The icing on the proverbial cake. She felt tears prickling her eyes and couldn't do a thing to stop them from flowing down her cheeks as she threw herself into his familiar arms.

Bella felt herself being steered gently by Damon to a comfortable couch. His arms never leaving her. He managed to maneuver them both so she was almost sat on his lap, his hand gently cupping her face so she was looking up into those mesmerising blue eyes.

"What's wrong sweetcheeks. Is it Dickward? Did he leave you again? Can I kick his ass now?" Damon's voice while gentle had a steel to it. He truly was concerned about Bella.

"No… well yes but that's not it. He doesn't deserve to be in my life if he can't hang around through the rough times. Right?" Bella said through shudders of sobs she was trying to repress a smile fighting to form on her face.

"I think I remember a devilishly handsome man saying something along those lines. Yeah." Damon gave her his characteristic smirk. "So what is it? Not that it's not great to see you and all but you've got awful timing sweet cheeks."

"Damon…. Im …" It never got easier no matter how many times she said it. And this was the major one. Telling Damon could decide so many things. ""I'm pregnant."

"Huh." Damon said in reply. His eyes as round as saucers, almost bugging out of his head, his mouth hanging open. "I don't suppose that the sprogs Edtards?"

"No."

"Of course it isn't." Damon's facial expression hadn't changed at all. Bella could feel her panic start to rise. "Then…?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah." Bella agreed.

"What…? What's going on Damon?" The girl that Bella had completely forgotten about asked.

"It seems I am going to be a dad." Damon's eyes never left Bella's.

"That's impossible." Damon's brother said. "You know thats impossible."

"Apparently not. I need a drink." Damon finally tore his eyes from Bella and he went up to a drink cart next to another sofa across the room from the one she was currently occupying.

"How do we even know that this baby is yours Damon. No offense and everything but it could be anyone's." Damons brother was every bit the douche bag Damon had portrayed him to be.

"They're Damons. I haven't been with anyone else." Bella spoke up getting a little annoyed now.

Damon choked on his drink. "They?" He gasped spinning to face her once more.

"Twins." Bella said quietly.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"This is insane. Damon they are not your children!" The brother was getting really agitated now, he was practically shouting. "She's obviously lying."

"Bella can't lie for anything. They are mine Stefan." Damon downed what was left of his drink before pouring another. "Let's hope you two lovebirds are using contraception." Bella noticed the girl instantly paled at that comment.

"But… how?" This came from Stefan.

"Well Stefan when and a man and a woman have certain feelings…" Damon started snarking with a smirk.

"You know that's not what I mean." Stefan scraped a hand through his longish hair.

"Apparently it may be possible because a man's anatomy doesn't change after puberty unlike a females. They can produce children their whole lives." Bella was glad she could shed a little light there thanks to Carlisle.

"No offense,Bella is it? But Damon has been with a lot of women. So if what you're saying is true." Bella interrupted the girls little speech.

"It is." She thought she'd have problems with Damon not people she had never met before.

"Okay. Well then why isn't Damon a dad many times over?" The girl asked.

Damon gave a little shudder at that.

"So what are your plans now sweetcheeks? What do you want from me?" Damon asked refilling his drink once more and coming to sit by her agas, completely ignoring the girl who looked very put out.

"I don't know." Bella admitted tears forming again. "I want to keep them."

"That much I'd gathered, you wouldn't have travelled miles otherwise." Damon rolled his eyes, he was taking this a lot better than she had thought he would. "I meant what plans do you have?"

"This was the last stage of my grand plan so far." Bella admitted with a blush.

"Damon. Even if they are yours. Even if Bella is keeping them. You can't be a father." Stefan interrupted Damon and Bella's private conversation once more.

Damons face suddenly got very hard and Bella's heart hurt for him. "Damon can have as much or as little to do with his children as he likes." She spoke up indignantly, if Damon wanted to be there for the babies then she would make sure that he could be.

"Look Bella. I know his must be awful for you and you want someone to help. But you don't know my brother. You may have had something for a week or two but trust me. Damon will not make a father." Stefan ranted clutching his hair again. He reminded her of Edward.

"We had three months. I know enough about Damon to know if he wants something he does his best make it happen. So if he wants to be in his kids life and be a father he will be. If not he won't be and there won't be a damn thing I can do to change it." Bella ranted right back.

"Three months? You were with someone for three months?" The brunette sounded and looked stunned.

"Yeah. About that." Damon shrugged still not taking his eyes off of Bella. He looked in awe. "You want me in the kids lives?" He asked her. "Even knowing the stuff you do?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes I think our half vampire children may need their vampire father Damon."

"Half vampires? Can you… are you going to be okay with them in there?" Damon gestured to her stomach looking awkward.

"So far so good. But to be honest I haven't got a clue. As has been pointed out it is not exactly common is it?"

"Damn. We need to see if we can find out anything about this." Damon mussed up his hair looking thoughtful.

"I could always ask Elijah?" Brunette girl said.

"Not helping Elena." Damon muttered his eyes looking shrewdly at Bella's stomach.

Elena, Bella realised exactly who it was. She carefully looked the other girl over. She was beautiful that was for sure. But other than that Bella couldn't really see what had Damon hung up. She seemed very judgy, the polar opposite of what Damon needed in a partner. Of course Bella could be awfully biased in her assessment.

"Who's Elijah?" Bella asked curiously. If he could help her babies surely they should speak with him. If he could tell them anything that would help her get them here safely then that must be a good thing?

"An ancient vampire who can't be destroyed. He's apparently one of the first of our kind. And he's a massive pain in the ass." Damon answered.

"I've had enough of vampire royalty to last me a lifetime. Maybe we should leave him be." Bella agreed.

"What do you mean?" Damon's eyes held that hard pissed off look once more.

"When I left? They took me to the Volturi. They Are…"

Damon interrupted Bella. "I know exactly who they are. I am going to rip your ex to shreds for this!" He hissed out murderously, he then got up and started pacing the room. "What did they say? They wouldn't have let you get away scott free."

"They said I had to be changed or they would kill me." Bella said quietly.

"God damn it Bella!" Damon bit out before laughing a laugh that was devoid of humor. "No wonder you wanted to see me. Can't be looking after the kids if you want to kill them. So what you want me to raise them while you run around glittering in the sun having fun?"

"No! Damon how can you think that?" His words cut her. She would never expect anyone else to raise her children, even their father. She wanted to be the one to do it. She wanted to watch them grow and teach them things, play with them learn all there was to learn about them. Sure she might have been scared out of her mind but a tiny bit of her was excited too.

"Then what's the plan Bella?" He asked, the dark look still there.

"I don't know!" Bella yelled feeling worse, she was shaking again and felt light headed. "I want to look after my children! I want to raise them and I do not want to be one of those vampires. And I would like to do it with you in the picture." The room started spinning slightly and she felt as though the couch was shifting. Bella could faintly hear someone talking before everything went black.

~0~

Damon was shocked to hear Bella yelling at him that she wanted him to be there with her and his children. Screw it he was shocked about this whole damn situation. He was going to be a father and he had no damn idea what that meant. For him or for Bella and more importantly for their children.

"What's this Volturi. What are they Damon?" Stefan asked him sounded like his usual concerned self. Minutes ago he hadn't given a damn about Bella now he was going all Saint Stefan on them. Typical.

"Damon…" Elena said. Damon ignored her. He had enough on his plate without her adding drama right now. "Damon!" She yelled panic in her voice.

Damon whipped around just in time to see Bella collapsing off the sofa. In a flash he was across the room quick enough to catch her before she hit the deck.

"What happened?" Damon asked Elena worriedly his eyes raking over the beautiful brunette in his arms. Her breathing was shallow but her heart beat strong.

"I don't know she looked a bit peaky then just… Passed out I guess." Elena said worry plain in her eyes. "Do we call a doctor?"

"I don't know?" Damon was at a loss. "This isn't your normal situation Elena!" Thinking quickly Damon lowered his head to Bella's stomach and listened carefully.

"What…?" Elena started saying.

"Shhh!" Damon bit out angrily. He listened again. He heard one very faint and very fast thudding. His own heart started sinking in his chest. One he could only hear one. Thud thud thud. Damon smirked as he heard a second heart thumping along just a second later. Thank god. He very carefully caresses the familiar curve of Bella's stomach. There they were. His children. It almost felt real now.

"Do I ring a doctor Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea. All three heartbeats are fine. Maybe I should take her to the hospital though?" Damon was feeling relief and concern all at once. Just then Bella stirred and buried herself deeper into his arms muttering something unintelligible. Damon let out a sigh. "She's fine, she talks in her sleep." He gently stroked her face with the back of his hand before tucking a rogue piece of hair behind her ear.

"Looks like you have a lot to tell us brother." Saint Stefan said taking a seat on the couch opposite and crossing his arms.

Damon rolled his eyes but answered his brother anyway. "Looks like little brother."

* * *

 **I hope it was everything you wanted! :) I'm hoping to get the next chapter out next Friday as promised. I would to know what you think in a review.**


End file.
